


Do Kyungsoo! I love you!

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Motorcycles, Rimming, this is just a ton of fluffy cuteness and then porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Chanyeol has made his fair share of mistakes. Accidentally telling Do Kyungsoo he loves him may be one of the biggest mistakes he has made so far. Maybe?





	Do Kyungsoo! I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Come drown in fluff and then sin with me hehe. This fic is written via a prompt supplied by my robot child [@ExoOtpPrompts.](https://twitter.com/ExoOTPprompts) Yes, I built an Exo twitter prompt bot because I was bored. Follow my darling non-human kid and ask for a prompt and you shall receive one. Here is the prompt I based this off of:
> 
> Prompt: College au with Chanyeol, a worthless man majoring in agricultural and biological engineering. He accidentally confesses to Kyungsoo, a health policy and administration major. Their lives will never be the same after an oncoming car.
> 
> Sorry for any typos, I wrote this today. In the last *checks watch * eight hours with a few breaks in between, so yeah, kind of fast. If you find major typos please let me know and I shall fix them. Eek. I hope you all enjoy. And as usual, find me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/London9Calling)or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/LuKFC/)  
> <3 L9C

In the grand scheme of things, Chanyeol had messed up many times. There was the time he accidentally set his parent’s garage on fire while attempting to show off his latest camping know-how garnered from his brief stint in the cub scouts. There was the time he crashed his moped at the age of sixteen, all because he became distracted by the adorable squirrels running in the park. There was the time he...well, there were just a lot of times. 

But this, Chanyeol quickly surmised, was probably his biggest mistake to date. At least part of it was. 

It had been like slow motion, watching Do Kyungsoo take a step into the road while a car sped towards him. Kyungsoo was oblivious, staring at his phone, ignoring the world. He was directly in the path of the vehicle, would surely be hit if he didn’t move fast enough. 

So Chanyeol did what any reasonable person would do, any reasonable person who was too far away to physically stop him would do. He tried to warn the man by shouting.  _ “Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!” _

No response. It wouldn’t be the first time Kyungsoo blatantly ignored him, at least in their limited interactions.

“Do Kyungsoo!”

Still no response. Desperate times called for drastic measures. 

“Do Kyungsoo!  _ I love you! _ ”

Kyungsoo turned, took a step back onto the curb, out of harm’s way. He stared at Chanyeol while a few feet behind him the car sped by, unknown to him. 

Chanyeol, who had been rushing towards him as he shouted, stopped awkwardly a few feet from the target of his heroic efforts, heart thundering in his chest. Time didn’t seem to speed up, even if the danger had passed. Or had it?

“What did you say?” Kyungsoo asked, blinking, not betraying a hint of emotion. He had his hands in his hoodie pockets, one earbud in his ear, the other he pulled out to dangle at his side. His wide eyes seemed especially dark, his shaved head making him look younger than the first time Chanyeol had met him, back at freshman orientation. 

“I––” Chanyeol cleared his throat. He could feel his face start to redden, heat creeping up his neck. “I love you,” he said weakly, not sure how or why the words had been said. Couldn’t he just shout something like “fire” or “watch out”?! Where had  _ I love you _ come from?

Kyungsoo blinked up at him. A long pause, both men just looking at each other. A few cars passing-- at average speed this time. And then, in such a Kyungsoo-way it hurt, the other man nodded and said, “Okay. Then let’s go on a date.”

Chanyeol debated turning around and running. It probably would have been the smart choice, but his brain was clearly not operating at full capacity. “O-okay,” he stuttered, sealing his fate, icing on the top of the biggest-potential-mistake-of-his-life-cake. “Okay.”

  
  


“So, let me get this straight,” Junmyeon said, French fry perched between his thumb and index finger, wagging it in Chanyeol’s direction. 

“Um, dude, there is nothing straight about it,” Baekhyun chimed in.

Junmyeon sent him a terse look before continuing. “You tried to save Do Kyungsoo’s life but ended up asking him out in the process?”

Chanyeol nodded, a perma-frown now affixed to his face. He had even turned down cake when Baekhyun had offered to buy it. Seriously, he was in a bad place. He turned down cake!  _ Free cake!  _ His life was in shambles.

Junmyeon popped the french fry in his mouth and leaned back into the diner booth. Beside him Baekhyun began picking at the plate of french fries, stuffing as many into his mouth as possible before Junmyeon was batting his hand away. 

Junmyeon pursed his lips. “I don't get it. Why? How? And Do Kyungsoo? He is like––”

“Mr. Perfect. Family owns half the university, will probably end up President or some shit,” Jongdae rattled off. He was carrying a tray of food, wearing an olive-green Nirvana shirt that was two sizes too big on his lanky frame. He slid into the spot next to Chanyeol, elbowing him to move over. “Why are we talking about Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun leaned over the table and whispered (rather loudly), “Chanyeol is dating him now.”

Jongdae sputtered, coughing. “What? How?”

“He yelled  _ I love you _ at him to stop him from getting hit by a car,” Junmyeon explained. “And Kyungsoo asked him out and he said yes.”

Chanyeol let his head fall onto the table. Weren’t friends supposed to be comforting? And these were his  _ best friends _ , his high school friends, the ones that went off to university with him so they could all still be together. 

Baekhyun, the interior design major who never could keep quiet. Junmyeon, the one who hadn’t figured out what to major in yet because he was sure he would be good at all of them. Jongdae, the music major who also happened to be Chanyeol’s roommate. His besties. The ones who would help him feel better. The ones who--

“Wow, you really messed up” Junmyeon blurted out. 

Chanyeol lifted his head and glared at his friend. Junmyeon seemed unbothered, his well-defined features not showing a hint of regret. He had his arms folded across his chest, making him look more like an east coast prep than usual, blue gingham button down and neatly styled hair rounding out the picture. “You don’t even like him,” Junmyeon said matter-of-factly. “And now you’re going to have to break up with him.”

Chanyeol swallowed. Of course, he would have to break up with Kyungsoo. That is if he could ever face the man again. Why did he even ask him out? He had expected Kyungsoo to maybe punch him or kick him in the balls, not ask him to date?

“I just didn’t want him to get hit by a car,” Chanyeol whined, jutting his bottom lip out. “Why did I say it?”

“Maybe you do love him.” Jongdae shrugged. “What is that thing? A fraud slip?”

“Freudian slip,” Baekhyun corrected him.

“That’s the one.” Jongdae snapped his fingers. “So yeah, maybe you are in love with him but just like, never realized it.”

Chanyeol furrowed his brow. “But I don’t even know him.” It was true. The extent of his relationship with Do Kyungsoo was one project they had worked on in their Biology 173 class. A few study sessions in the library and work in the lab. A lot of Chanyeol texting Kyungsoo questions on their project and getting no response for a day. A lot of Chanyeol trying to make small talk and Kyungsoo ignoring him. A lot of. _..nothing _ . There was nothing. 

“Well, you can get to know him now since you two are dating,” Baekhyun said. 

Chanyeol closed his eyes. Dating. He was dating Do Kyungsoo. 

And he had no idea why. Not really. 

  
  


Chanyeol read and reread the paper, pen held tightly in his right hand. 

_ Pros. _

_ Cons. _

_ Dating Kyungsoo _ scrawled at the top in his messy handwriting. 

Wait, was he really making a list like this was something he was going to do? Like he would really date Kyungsoo?

He tossed the pen across the room, cringing when it bounced off of Jongdae’s nightstand. He was going to be scolded by his roommate if it left a mark. 

His phone buzzed, causing him to jump. He fumbled, almost dropping it before he managed to slide open the lock screen. 

Kyungsoo:  _ Hi. _

Chanyeol swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Hi? What was that? What kind of message is that to send to your new boyfriend? And with a period at the end? Like who did that.

Chanyeol:  _ hey. _

He gripped the phone so hard he was half-afraid he would break it. When it vibrated again, he wasted no time in reading the new text.

Kyungsoo:  _ Are you free tonight? _

Shit. Shit. Chanyeol tried to think of an excuse. Homework. Yes, of course, homework was a valid excuse even if it wasn’t true. They were in college. There was lots of work to--

Kyungsoo:  _ I have tickets to go see the newest Dead Pool movie at 9 _

Chanyeol: _ I’m free _

Okay, so he was really good at making mistakes. But Dead Pool! And it had just opened too. He couldn’t possibly turn down seeing Dead Pool so soon after it opened. It would be a crime. A Horrible crime against good taste. Or something. 

He threw himself face first onto his bed, flailing his legs and arms, in what was quickly becoming a habit. 

Daminit.

  
  


He told Jongdae he was going to the library to study, pointedly ignoring the comment “I’ve never seen you go to the library in anything but track pants and a t-shirt before.”

So okay, he was wearing jeans, trying to look a bit presentable. He was going to the movies for crying out loud. And so, what he was excited about it, even if he knew that at the end of their little movie get together he really needed to talk to Kyungsoo and explain himself, clear up the misunderstanding. 

He wasn’t going to let that fact ruin a perfectly good, fantastic, sure to be a hilarious movie (okay, he could admit to himself he had a crush on Ryan Reynolds). He was going to go out and have a lovely time. 

With Do Kyungsoo. 

Who was waiting for him in a brand-new silver Land Rover with kick ass rims. The sharp car was irreconcilable to the quiet man Chanyeol knew from class, so much so that he had to do a double take to really believe it was Kyungsoo sitting behind the wheel. 

Once he confirmed it was, in fact, his err, boyfriend of one day, he jogged over to the passenger’s side door and slid into the vehicle, barely a hop up given his height. 

“Hey.” Kyungsoo turned to look at him, not smiling. He was dressed in all black, a black sweatshirt and jeans. He looked...Chanyeol didn’t want to admit it to himself. Because Kyungsoo, objectively, was attractive. Chanyeol knew that. He had full lips, a well-defined brow. Clear skin, and a smile that made his stomach do weird little flip-flop things -- No, no. Now was not the time to think of that. 

“Hi,” Chanyeol responded dryly, reaching for his seatbelt.

The radio was on, playing alternative rock. Once he was settled back in his seat, Chanyeol tried hard not to drum his fingers along to the music. He knew the song, heck he knew the radio station. This was his kind of music. It was another surprise. He wouldn’t have associated Kyungsoo with alternative. 

Kyungsoo started the car and pulled away from the curb. Chanyeol belatedly wondered how many people saw him get into Kyungsoo’s car and if any of them would care. It was true Kyungsoo’s family donated heavily to the university, their last name was on a dozen buildings from residence halls to science buildings. It was a perk of coming from old money, Kyungsoo’s great great grandfather had started a thriving business that only expanded with each generation. 

“What is your major?” Chanyeol blurted out, suddenly curious, realizing he had no idea. They had met in Biology, but that didn’t tell him anything. It was a gen. Ed, Kyungsoo could be majoring in anything. 

“Health administration,” Kyungsoo answered, looking over and meeting Chanyeol’s eyes for the briefest second. 

“Really?” Chanyeol was honestly shocked. He had guessed business, maybe pre-law or pre-med. 

“Yeah. My um, my family has a few health-related business interests,” Kyungsoo said. It finally dawned on Chanyeol. Of course, they owned hospitals too. “What about you?” Kyungsoo asked, clearing his throat. 

“Agricultural engineering,” Chanyeol answered with the utmost confidence. He was proud of his major. It was unique and challenging, but he had been blessed with an excellent scientific and mathematical mind, which made the classes bearable. For the most part. A few of his grades were not exactly where he or his parents wanted them to be.

“Like farming?” Kyungsoo asked, voice lilting. 

“Yeah. Sort of.” Chanyeol suddenly felt sheepish talking about himself. He looked out the window, watching the college kids mill about the stores near campus. “My father works in the industry, specifically with bioengineering of foods. That is what I eventually want to do. Like, make healthier crops and all that.”

“Wow.” Kyungsoo sounded suitably impressed, which made Chanyeol squirm in his seat. “I’ve always liked the idea of farming. I don’t know a lot about it though.”

“Ha. It is interesting,” Chanyeol said, pretty sure he sounded as lame as he felt. Farming. Great topic to discuss with Mr. Silver Spoon and his Land Rover. 

The rest of the way to the theater was taken up by Chanyeol rambling on about his major, mostly just to fill any potential awkward silences that might ensue if he didn’t. He was convinced Kyungsoo wasn’t actually interested in what he was saying (very few people ever were because agricultural engineering was a rather dry topic), but he kept talking. Because, as his friends liked to point out, that is what he did best, especially when he was nervous. 

When they alighted the car, Chanyeol walked a step behind Kyungsoo, half afraid the man would grab his hand if he got too close. Did Kyungsoo think this was a date? He couldn’t really be interested in Chanyeol, right? It was probably a pity date, Chanyeol decided. 

Kyungsoo had asked him on a pity date because he felt grateful for him for saving his life. Yes, that made the most sense. Chanyeol could convince himself of it. It was logical. Completely a pity date. Kyungsoo would probably breathe a massive sigh of relief once Chanyeol explained the misunderstanding later, say he knew it all along, and they could both go their separate ways and laugh about it later. 

Or something. 

Hopefully.

“Do you want some popcorn?” Kyungsoo asked as they approached the front of the theater. 

“Sure!” Chanyeol answered far too enthusiastically. Pity Date. 

It was a pity date. Had to be. 

  
  


Two up-coming movie previews into the pity date and Chanyeol had discovered two new problems. The first was that Kyungsoo, once he was talking, was charming. Interesting. Considerate of Chanyeol blabbering incessantly about Dead Pool and then offering his own opinions on the man. He had liked superhero movies, all movies he said. And for whatever reason Chanyeol found that oddly endearing. 

The second was that every time Kyungsoo reached for his soda, every time his lips closed around the straw, Chanyeol felt like a fireball was thrown at his face. 

He couldn’t look away, even if he really needed to. 

A straw? What was so blush-inducing about a straw? Chanyeol was convinced he was losing it. He looked back at the big screen, clasping his hands tightly on his lap. A few seconds later he found himself glancing over, a tad disappointed to see that the straw was nowhere near Kyungsoo’s lips. 

Chanyeol dipped his hand in the bucket of popcorn, bringing a handful to his mouth in consolation. Beside him, Kyungsoo shifted in his seat, his elbow bumping against Chanyeol’s. 

Chanyeol pulled his elbow away suddenly like he had been burned. In reality, he was just startled. 

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbled. He had a charming voice, Chanyeol thought. Deep. Nice tone. Why hadn’t he ever thought about that before?

When the movie started, the lights dimming, Chanyeol found reprieve from his pity date woes. He shoved more popcorn in his mouth and sat back to enjoy the movie. 

  
  


“The first one was better,” Kyungsoo said as they exited the theater. 

“How was it better? Ryan Reynolds improves with sequels,” Chanyeol argued back. 

Kyungsoo tossed his empty soda into the garbage can by the theater door, Chanyeol doing the same with the empty popcorn bucket. 

“I was talking about the plot, not Ryan Reynolds,” Kyungsoo said, giving Chanyeol a look. “Or is that how you rate films?”

“I-” Chanyeol opened his mouth to argue, but Kyungsoo was laughing, nudging him playfully as they walked. His smile was..wow, Chanyeol thought. He really did have a beautiful smile. 

“I was just kidding. It’s fine if you have a crush on Ryan Reynolds.”

“I- that isn’t- I mean!” Chanyeol started to protest his secret crush, but Kyungsoo sped up, walking ahead of him. Chanyeol jogged to catch up. 

“Are you hungry?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling once again. 

Chanyeol swallowed down the non-existent lump in his throat. “Sure,” he heard himself saying. 

Pity. Date. 

  
  


They went to a little Chinese restaurant near the theater, a buffet that had questionable names written above the pans of food. 

“I’m pretty sure this is not teriyaki chicken,” Kyungsoo said, eating a healthy forkful regardless. Chanyeol could say the same thing about the pork and mushroom he was picking at. It was definitely chicken. 

“So, are you busy tomorrow night?” Kyungsoo asked.

Ah, so now was the time. Chanyeol set his fork down and cleared his throat, ready to clear up the whole misunderstanding, prepared to laugh about it and agree to maybe be friends with Kyungsoo because really, wouldn’t it be a shame if they never spoke again?

“Look, about yesterday…” Chanyeol started. 

“You mean your love confession that you shouted so loud half the university could hear?” Kyungsoo asked, smirking. 

“Ah, yeah. That.” Chanyeol could feel his cheeks redden. 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed,” Kyungsoo said. He set his own fork down and leaned back, making eye contact with Chanyeol. “I just never thought that you felt the same way.”

“It was -- wait, what?” Chanyeol chirped, suddenly confused. 

Kyungsoo looked down at his napkin and began picking at the edges. “I didn’t realize you liked me too. I mean, we haven’t done much outside of class, and I am so, so bad at small talk.” Kyungsoo looked up at him, and Chanyeol could see the sincerity in his eyes. “I get nervous a lot and don’t know what to say, so I don’t say anything. I admit love is kind of a bit far, but I do like you. I’ve liked you since we did that Bio project. I just can’t believe you like me too.”

Chanyeol was at a loss for words. His mouth suddenly felt extremely dry. “Why do you like me?” he managed to get out, extremely confused. Do Kyungsoo shouldn’t like him. He was the antithesis of anything that someone like Kyungsoo should like. He wasn’t rich, wasn’t the best student. Hell, he skipped sometimes.

“You’re hot and smart. And tall,” Kyungsoo answered without missing a beat. “You have a Pokémon keychain, and your ringtone is from Battlestar Galactica. How couldn’t I like you?”

Chanyeol, who usually could fill any awkward silence, suddenly had nothing to say. 

“Sorry if this is all too serious.” Kyungsoo looked back at his napkin, fidgeting with his hands. “I just. It is nice to finally get to hang out with you and see where things go. I hope you feel the same.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answered, voice cracking. 

Pity date. Chanyeol hadn’t even considered he was the one doing the pitying. If Kyungsoo liked him, he was the one leading him on, it wasn’t mutual. 

“So, we can hang out tomorrow night?” Kyungsoo asked, sounding hopeful. 

“Sure,” Chanyeol answered, faking a smile. 

_ Pity Date number two.  _

  
  


“There are only two possible ways this is going to end,” Baekhyun said. “Either it is the plot of the movie Heathers, which will end in all of our deaths... I think. Okay, full disclosure I have never actually seen the movie, but Minseok said it is about rich guys and girls murdering each other at school or something because of love,” Baekhyun paused for effect. “Or you two end up married, and you become my rich friend that invites me on all expenses paid cruises throughout my less than rich life.”

“I vote for the second option,” Jongdae chimed in. 

“I vote that Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo the truth,” Junmyeon said, forever the voice of reason in their friend group. “It isn’t nice to lead someone on.”

The four of them were seated around a table at the university cafeteria, nursing coffees, and pastries at one o’clock in the afternoon. 

“We hung out together once, we are not getting married and no one is going to be murdered,” Chanyeol answered.

“You should still tell him the truth,” Junmyeon reiterated. 

“I will. I will,” Chanyeol promised, feeling a headache coming on. 

“Good. Because Kyungsoo seems like a nice boy,” Junmyeon said, patting Chanyeol softly on the back. 

“Seriously, how old are you really?” Baekhyun asked, sighing at Junmyeon.

  
  
  


Chanyeol felt terrible. It really wasn’t nice to lead someone on, especially someone as kind and engaging as Kyungsoo. He felt awful the moment he saw the other man waiting for him outside his dorm on a ...wait,  _ Kyungsoo had a motorcycle _ ?

Chanyeol had to put his hand to his lips, just to make sure he wasn’t drooling. Kyungsoo was wearing black jeans that hugged him in all the right places, a leather jacket that had patches of some of Chanyeol’s favorite bands. He looked absolutely divine and the smile he directed Chanyeol’s way…

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said in his familiar quiet tone. “I hope this is okay. I thought it might be nice to take the bike out.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Chanyeol responded, in a daze. 

Kyungsoo held out a dark grey helmet, gesturing for Chanyeol to take it. 

Chanyeol grabbed the helmet and eagerly fiddled with the straps, ready to put it on. He was going to ride a motorcycle. With Do Kyungsoo. Hugging Do Kyungsoo’s back. Was this what it felt like to win the lottery?

No, wait! Junmyeon words played ominously in his mind. He shouldn’t lead Kyungsoo on. He should tell him the truth, he shoul---

His eyes wandered to Kyungsoo’s backside. He um...what was he supposed to do again?

“Everything okay?” Kyungsoo asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yep,” Chanyeol squeaked, putting the helmet on. 

Kyungsoo smiled. 

Chanyeol was quick to climb on the bike, his long arms wrapping around Kyungsoo’s middle. He could smell the leather of Kyungsoo’s jacket, and the cologne he was wearing. He smelled nice, he felt nice. Hell, it was just nice in all the right ways.  

“Hold on,” Kyungsoo said, redundant since Chanyeol was already clinging to him like a koala. He revved up the bike and off they went, peeling out. 

Chanyeol didn’t remember ever being so attracted to another human being in his life. 

  
  


They ended up at a restaurant that Chanyeol had never heard of but Kyungsoo swore by. It served Japanese food and was across town from the campus. By the time Kyungsoo stopped the bike in front of the place, Chanyeol was in love with motorcycles, leather jackets, and shorter men with both. 

Or - not l _ ove _ . No. Not…that was how the entire problem started to begin with. 

He tore the helmet off and handed it to Kyungsoo, climbing off in a hurry. 

They made their way inside, Kyungsoo having made the reservation. When Chanyeol looked at the menu, he found himself confused, unsure what to order, which is how Kyungsoo ended up smoothly ordering for the both of them. 

Once the waiter was gone, Chanyeol mustered the courage to approach the topic at hand. “Kyungsoo,” he started, feeling panic begin to bubble up.

“Yes?” Kyungsoo asked, taking a sip of water. His lips glistened with a drop of water, and for a moment Chanyeol forgot what he was going to say. 

“When I shouted I love you, I didn’t mean it,” he managed to get it out, instantly stilling, terror coming over him at the fact he had said it. Had admitted it. 

“Well yeah, I figured as much. How could you love me? We hadn’t even been on a date,” Kyungsoo said, nonplussed. 

Chanyeol blinked in confusion. “Yes, but I mean. I didn’t...I “He paused. He didn’t like Do Kyungsoo. But that wasn’t true, now was it? He might not have liked Kyungsoo when he said the words, but he certainly liked him now. He was at least interested in him., at the bare minimum “Screw it, what does Junmyeon know,” he blurted out. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“Nothing. I’m just, I’m glad we’re hanging out,” Chanyeol said, flashing a genuine smile, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

“Me too,” Kyungsoo said, a small smile playing on his gorgeous lips. 

  


By the time Kyungsoo was dropping Chanyeol off in front of his dorm building, he knew most certainly he had a thing for guys on motorcycles. The feeling of the wind in his hair, his chest pressed to Kyungsoo’s back – the way Kyungsoo would glance over his shoulder when they were stopped and flash a small smile. Yeah, that was the life. 

Chanyeol swung his leg over the bike, pulling the helmet off and handing it to Kyungsoo. 

“Thanks for dinner,” Chanyeol said, unable to hide his own smile. They had each paid half the bill, even though Kyungsoo had sworn he could pick it up. 

“No problem. So um–“ Kyungsoo set the helmet down on the back of his bike, loosening his own in turn. 

It was dark out, the sun had set while they were eating dinner. A street lamp illuminated where they stood, the campus around them was quiet given the fact it was a Monday. Only a few students were milling about, walking back from class or heading to the library. 

“Can I um–“

“Yes?” Chanyeol asked, half-hoping he knew what Kyungsoo was going to ask. 

“Kiss you?” Kyungsoo finished and damn if the shy way he asked, all while standing in a leather jacket and skinny black jeans, his motorcycle behind him, wasn’t the hottest thing Chanyeol had ever seen or heard in his short life. 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answered, a bit breathless. 

Kyungsoo leaned up first, but Chanyeol met him, a soft press of their lips. Chanyeol wasn’t sure how far to go, what to do, so he left it up to the smaller man before him. 

When Kyungsoo parted his lips, Chanyeol followed. When Kyungsoo’s arm found Chanyeol’s neck, gently pulling him closer, Chanyeol’s hands found Kyungsoo’s waist, resting lightly on his leather jacket. And when Kyungsoo’s tongue slid into his mouth, Chanyeol reciprocated, albeit with a somewhat embarrassing noise of pleasure muffled by the kiss. 

He shouldn’t be surprised that Kyungsoo was a good kisser. What couldn’t he do well? Chanyeol melted into the kiss, their tongues sliding together as it became more heated. His tongue grazed Kyungsoo’s teeth, rolling along Kyungsoo’s tongue as their lips pressed together. 

When they broke apart, Chanyeol felt breathless and more than a little starved, wanting to chase the kiss with every fiber of his being. 

But no. It was only their second date. 

“Busy tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asked, voice low. 

“Nope,” Chanyeol answered, feeling confident this time. 

“Good,” Kyungsoo said, smiling and stepping back. “See you then.”

Chanyeol wouldn’t miss it for the world. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon showed up at Chanyeol and Jongdae’s dorm room at three in the afternoon the next day, a thoughtful expression seemingly painted on his face. 

“Did he take it well?” was the first thing out of his mouth, his attention directed solely at Chanyeol. 

“Hm?” Chanyeol asked, looking up from his Chemistry textbook. He had spent most of the day fighting hard to have any type of attention span, he found his mind constantly wandering to a certain leather-clad student with a motorcycle. And his lips. And his ass. And…

“Kyungsoo. Did he take it well when you told him the truth?” Junmyeon repeated, taking a seat on Chanyeol’s bed.

“Oh, yea. He’s fine. We’re going out again tonight,” Chanyeol said, looking back to his textbook. 

“They’re dating for real now,” Jongdae offered the full explanation to a bewildered Junmyeon. “Looks like our little Chanyeol is all grown up and ready to date.” He mocked a sniffle. 

Chanyeol usually would have protested his friend’s sarcastic comment, pointing out that he had dated more people than Jongdae, but he didn’t. Instead, he stared down at the page of problems, trying not to imagine Kyungsoo’s face in the place of formulas. 

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said softly. He scooted closer, throwing his arm over Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Do you have protection? Please, if you are going to do anything be safe about it.”

Chanyeol shrugged his arm off without looking up. “Seriously though, Junmyeon, how old are you?”

  
  


Their third date started out in just the right way, which meant Kyungsoo was on his motorcycle again, Chanyeol on the back, hugging him tightly. They went to the mall this time, perhaps an unconventional choice but one that was decided upon the moment they realized they both had a craving for the same smoothie that was only sold at that one little kiosk off the food court. 

The mall wasn’t Chanyeol’s scene, hadn’t been since he was a pre-teen hanging out with Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Junmyeon, checking out the comic book store and flirting with the boys or girls that they ran into from their class. Now, with Kyungsoo next to him, it felt equal parts reminiscent and new, exciting again in some way. Because he hadn’t been to the mall with Kyungsoo. He hadn’t walked along and made fun of the clothes in the windows or wandered into the gift store and pointed out the risque novelty stuff they kept in the back. And Kyungsoo was funny, his personality coming out as he joked around, deadpanning in a way that had Chanyeol bent over with laughter. 

Chanyeol had never thought he could have so much fun at his ancient stomping ground, not until it was almost closing time and he hated the fact they would have to leave soon. His arms were laden with bags from Hot Topic (okay, they still had good band t-shirts), and a bookstore that Kyungsoo had dragged him into. He felt unbearably light despite the load, having laughed more in that evening than he had in the last week. 

As they approached Kyungsoo’s motorcycle, it was Chanyeol’s turn to ask. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo answered. “My last class ends at seven.”

Chanyeol’s cheeks hurt from how much he was smiling. 

  
  


Their fourth date turned into a study session. The moment Chanyeol met Kyungsoo outside his dorm, he could see he was stressed. There was no motorcycle, and despite the way he was feigning a smile his shoulders were notably tense. He admitted he had forgotten a huge project due date was right around the corner after a few questions from Chanyeol. 

They spent a few hours holed up in the library, which quite honestly Chanyeol could have used with midterms coming up. Kyungsoo was diligent as he studied, entirely in the zone. Chanyeol wasn’t as thorough, finding himself glancing over at Kyungsoo more than once as they sat there. Just looking. 

God, he was attractive. Chanyeol spent far too much time staring at those lips, always turning away and looking back at his laptop the moment Kyungsoo caught him staring. 

They spent a couple minutes later that evening kissing, Chanyeol pulling Kyungsoo into an alcove near the library and pressing their lips together in a heated lip lock. 

  
  


“You guys have been together for what, three weeks?” Baekhyun held his hand up, counting on his fingers. “And you still don’t know what his dick looks like?”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at his friend. Baekhyun was flopped on Jongdae’s bed, lying on his belly, feet lazily swinging in the air. He had a manga in front of him, one Jongdae had bought a few days ago, one that apparently Baekhyun felt so pressured to read he had to drop by unannounced and pull it out from the stack by Jongdae’s bed, not caring the owner wasn’t there. 

“You asked me how he was in bed, I never said I haven’t seen his dick,” Chanyeol shot back. 

“No. You said you didn’t want to talk about it, which obviously means you haven’t seen his dick.” Baekhyun clucked his tongue. “So, what gives?”

Chanyeol was not going to talk about it. He put his headphones back in, hoping Baekhyun didn’t lodge another pillow his way to get his attention. 

Three weeks. Had it been that long? He thought carefully, realizing that give or take a few days Baekhyun was correct. 

They hadn’t slept together yet, but neither of them had pushed it. They had spent a few nights alone, kissing, making out, but never taken it further. And it wasn’t that Chanyeol didn’t want to, it was just…it never was the right time. 

They were both busy with homework, assignments, midterms. They were still getting to know each other. They…. Chanyeol frowned. Why hadn’t they slept together yet? Maybe Kyungsoo didn’t really find him attractive. Maybe–

“Byun Baekhyun you little shit!” The door to the dorm room was thrown open, a very pissed off Jongdae standing in the opening. 

Baekhyun scrambled off the bed, the manga falling to the floor. 

“I told you I hadn’t read it and you can’t read it first!” Jongdae yelled, chasing after Baekhyun as he tried to escape from the room. 

  
  


Okay, so it was foolish, really. Of course, Kyungsoo must like him otherwise they wouldn’t be dating. But what Baekhyun had said stuck in Chanyeol’s mind, like it or not, which translated to him donning a very revealing outfit the next time he went on a date with Kyungsoo. 

Perhaps a tank top, showing off his biceps (he was proud he still found time to go to the gym despite school, friends, and dating) and skin-tight jeans was a bit much for a movie date. But judging by the appreciative looks he garnered from women and men alike, he was pretty sure his outfit was at least doing what he set out for it to do. 

And he was ninety-nine percent certain that Kyungsoo’s eyes kept traveling to his arms before he would look away and  _ totally pretend he wasn’t looking _ . 

And maybe, just maybe, he made a show of his arms, opening the door for Kyungsoo, doing anything he could to make sure his muscles flexed just the right way, in full view of his boyfriend. 

After the movie, they made their way to a little pub near campus, one of the few establishments that managed not to be crawling with college kids every night of the week. It was probably the outdated décor and grumpy bartenders that kept them away – that or the overly passionate bridge players who took up a corner of the pub every single night of the week, sending dirty looks towards the kids if they got too rowdy. 

They made their way to a corner table, away from the avid bridge players but close enough to the bar to get a few beers with ease. Chanyeol retrieved the mugs, returning to the table he set one down in front of Kyungsoo. 

And then the genius idea struck him. He sat on the edge of the table, arms in full view as he supported his weight and leaned toward his boyfriend. 

“Come here often?” he joked, hoping he looked as flirtatious and seductive as he wanted to. 

Kyungsoo smirked. He picked up his mug and took a sip, setting it down without answering. 

Chanyeol leaned farther in, long legs crossed, biceps tight. “You have a boyfriend?”

“You sound ridiculous,” Kyungsoo said, a smile playing on his lips. 

“And you sound…” Chanyeol tried to think of something witty to say, but he couldn’t. Not when he spotted the glisten of beer on Kyungsoo’s lower lip. Shit. He was the one supposed to be doing the seducing, not the other way around. He stared, tongue going out to lick his bottom lip.  _ Fuck. _

“Yes?” Kyungsoo asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“We should um…” Chanyeol tried to regain his composure, to resume his seduction but he failed miserably the moment Kyungsoo brought his finger to his lip, wiping away the beer far too slowly for his own good. Finger. Lips.  _ Fucking hell.  _

“My roommate is gone tonight,” Kyungsoo said, matter-of-factly. “Do you want to come over.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered immediately, still in a daze. 

Kyungsoo laughed at his eagerness and damn if it wasn’t the most perfect sounding thing Chanyeol had ever heard. 

  
  


Kyungsoo had an apartment off campus, which Chanyeol had been to a handful of times. It was huge, probably the perks of coming from a family with enough money to own a hospital or two. He shared it with a pre-med senior, Yifan, a Chinese man who never seemed to be around. Chanyeol made a mental note to send the guy a thank you card for his constant absence because it had definite benefits for his love life. 

Chanyeol had a difficult time keeping his hands to himself as they climbed the stairs to the apartment. It didn’t help that Kyungsoo was wearing his form-fitting black jeans again, the ones that made his ass look amazing. Chanyeol kept a hand on his back, which wandered a bit to his lower back, and his waist, before Kyungsoo was stepping out of reach to unlock the door. 

Once the door was open, Kyungsoo grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door hard behind them. 

The hall light was on, there was a lamp on somewhere in the living room. Kyungsoo toed his shoes off with fervor, Chanyeol following suit. 

And then Kyungsoo was pressing against him, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Chanyeol’s hands wandered lower, to Kyungsoo’s waist, to his hips, to his ass, cupping the behind he had admired too many times to count. 

It was fast, desperate, a need that was suddenly unleashed between the two of them. Kyungsoo was clumsy as he tried to guide Chanyeol further into the apartment without breaking their kiss. The moments their lips separated, one or both of them strained to reconnect them, all while trying to make some headway down the hall. 

Finally, Kyungsoo grew frustrated. Breaking the kiss, he grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and tugged him towards the large cream colored sofa. Plopping down, breathless, lips red, he looked up at Chanyeol through his thick lashes and patted his lap. 

And fuck, Chanyeol couldn’t crawl on his lap fast enough. He straddled Kyungsoo, his thighs on each side of the smaller man’s legs, knees digging into the sofa cushions. Kyungsoo’s hands went to the fabric of his t-shirt, fisting it tightly as he pulled Chanyeol in for a kiss. 

Their kiss was slower, more purposeful this time, the heat of it replaced by the sudden friction of their bodies pressed together. Somewhere in the back of Chanyeol’s mind, he was afraid he was hurting Kyungsoo like this, but he knew his boyfriend well enough to know if that were the case Kyungsoo would say so. 

Instead, he relished in the feel of Kyungsoo’s palms smoothing over his biceps, feeling a measure of victory that his outfit had done its intended job. 

“Why have you been hiding these?” Kyungsoo rasped when they broke their kiss, hands caressing Chanyeol’s muscles. 

“Oh, these,” Chanyeol answered as innocently as he could muster. “I didn’t know you’d like them.”

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo said, his words holding no meaning. 

“No, you don’t,” Chanyeol smiled, leaning down to press his lips to Kyungsoo’s jaw. He kissed along his smooth skin, to his neck, teeth grazing skin before he began sucking marks on the place where Kyungsoo’s neck met his collarbone. 

Kyungsoo’s skin was bright, beautiful, tanned and marked by a few spattering of moles that Chanyeol could spend the rest of his life mapping, memorizing. If there was one thing he had learned in the last three weeks, it was that Kyungsoo was beautiful. Each date, each day, each second, he seemed to find something else about the man that attracted him. His smile. The way he laughed when Chanyeol told an actually funny joke (hey, it happened sometimes). The way his eyes turned into crescents when he was humoring one of Chanyeol’s funny not-funny stories.

The way his ass looked when he bent over to tie his shoes, or fiddle with his motorcycle. His thick thighs, his perfect shoulders, just right for hugging from behind. His narrow waist, the way his hand fit so perfectly in Chanyeol’s own. And each moment Chanyeol could touch him, each moment he could draw out small noises of pleasure, he fell in love with his voice even more. Chanyeol thought that was what heaven must be like, or as close to it as he would ever be on earth. 

Kyungsoo made the deep, intoxicating noises he so loved as Chanyeol sucked sensitive patches of skin. His hands still gripped, caressed, Chanyeol’s muscles as he let the taller man leave marks along his neck. 

Chanyeol could feel his dick harden, knew that there was no way Kyungsoo wouldn’t feel it too. He rolled his hips, experimentally, feeling the press of Kyungsoo’s erection against his thigh. 

“Babe, what do you want to do?” Chanyeol asked breathlessly, speaking against the pink blotched skin of Kyungsoo’s collarbone. He wouldn’t move too fast, not if Kyungsoo didn’t want it – though judging by how they had arrived at his apartment, Chanyeol doubted Kyungsoo wanted it any slower than he did. 

“Clothes,” Kyungsoo said firmly, adding, “Off.”

Chanyeol leaned back, looking down at his boyfriend. He wasn’t done with his seduction, not entirely.

He peeled the grey sleeveless t-shirt off slowly, revealing his abs as he went. He tossed it on the floor, ignoring how much of a clean freak Kyungsoo was. He doubted Kyungsoo cared at the moment, not when he was staring appreciatively at Chanyeol’s middle. 

“You can touch it if you like,” Chanyeol said cheekily. 

“I seriously can’t believe you’ve been hiding this,” Kyungsoo said in amazement, hand going forward, fingers tracing the ridge of muscles. 

“I wanted to seduce you with my charming personality first,” Chanyeol quipped, watching as Kyungsoo caressed along his torso. 

“Hmmm, that so?” Kyungsoo said. 

“Did it work?”

“Maybe. I’d still like to see you without pants on,” Kyungsoo said without missing a beat. 

“Same,” Chanyeol challenged, climbing off Kyungsoo’s lap, hands going to the button of his pants. He pushed them down, over his hips, trying to undress as quickly as he could so he wouldn’t miss watching Kyungsoo do the same. 

Kyungsoo stood, stumbling a little before finding his balance. He dragged his black t-shirt off, tossing it next to Chanyeol’s. By the time his fingers were on the buttons of his skin-tight jeans Chanyeol had already kicked his own off, which meant his hands were joined by his boyfriend’s, Chanyeol eager to help him out of his clothes. 

“Please,” Chanyeol asked, thumbing the waistline of Kyungsoo’s jeans, hyper-aware of the bulge outlined by the denim. 

“Go for it,” Kyungsoo said, watching as Chanyeol undid the button. 

Chanyeol might have a slight fixation with Kyungsoo’s ass. Okay, a total fixation, which is why he turned Kyungsoo gently around, palms pushing the fabric down to reveal his prize. And fuck, he wasn’t disappointed. He wet his lips appreciatively as he moved the fabric down Kyungsoo’s hips, to his thighs, slowly revealing the sight he had dreamed of, too many times to count. 

Kyungsoo braced himself with one hand on the sofa, balance askew as he tried not to fall while Chanyeol undressed him. 

“I love your ass,” Chanyeol husked, not the most poetic person at the moment. 

Kyungsoo wiggled it. “Get my pants off, and you can love it all you want.”

Chanyeol made a groan of appreciation, of need, as he helped Kyungsoo to balance enough to divest him of his pants and boxers. Once he was fully nude, Chanyeol had a difficult time not palming his ass, cupping it and squeezing the flesh. 

And Kyungsoo was more than happy to oblige. He leaned over the sofa, ass in the air, inviting. Another wiggle and he was looking over his shoulder, giving Chanyeol his best come-hither stare. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Chanyeol husked, mind and body going into overdrive. The curve of Kyungsoo’s lower back, his ass, his thighs, parted, hard cock pressed against the fabric of the sofa. 

Chanyeol pumped his cock once, lazily, before leaning forward, going on all fours behind Kyungsoo. He pressed a kiss on one cheek, then the next, kneading the skin, lips lightly brushing the skin as reverently as he could.  

He was painfully hard, wanting, needing. He sucked a patch of skin, waiting for any signal that what he was doing was alright. When Kyungsoo didn’t protest, he licked a stripe up one ass cheek, twirling his tongue along the skin.

“Wanna eat you out,” he breathed, tongue darting to circle the skin near Kyungsoo’s hole. He licked up, to Kyungsoo’s spine, before tracing his tongue back down, stopping short of the prize. 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo agreed, breath hitching. 

Chanyeol spread his cheeks with his fingers, revealing Kyungsoo’s pink, twitching hole. He had rimmed people before, a boyfriend back in freshman year, it hadn’t been his thing, an awkward experience for the both of them. A moment of hesitation set in, gone the moment he saw Kyungsoo clench around air. 

He darted his tongue out, tracing the pink flesh, dick twitching when Kyungsoo let out a low, throaty moan of satisfaction. Chanyeol circled the rim, pressing his tongue into the hole as he gripped Kyungsoo’s cheeks hard, fingers leaving pink marks on the flesh. 

A breathy noise escaped Kyungsoo’s lips, a signal to keep going. When Chanyeol darted his tongue in hard, pressing against the muscles, Kyungsoo arched his back. Out of the corner of his eyes, Chanyeol could see Kyungsoo’s fingers digging into the fabric of the sofa, gripping hard as his hole was breached by Chanyeol’s tongue. 

“You like eating me out?” Kyungsoo husked. Chanyeol hummed along his hole, licking and sucking in response. 

“You think you could make me come like this?” Kyungsoo asked, pressing his ass back onto Chanyeol’s tongue. 

Chanyeol wasn’t going to decline the challenge. He circled around the hole, thrusting his tongue in languid movements. He moved his hand to caress along Kyungsoo’s perineum, teasing the skin in time to the movements of his tongue. 

Kyungsoo’s moans, bitten back, husky and wanton, filed the room as Chanyeol fucked him with his tongue. 

Chanyeol repeated the motions, again and again, seemingly lost in the act, in the task at hand. Finally, Kyungsoo was whining, moving away from him. 

Chanyeol looked up, lips swollen and wet. Kyungsoo collapsed breathless on the sofa, cock still hard, purpled and leaking at the tip. He seemed absolutely beautiful like that, eyes blown, skin pink. 

“I take it back,” he rasped. “Want to come with your dick in me.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol wasn’t going to deny him. He was painfully hard, libido in overdrive. Anything Kyungsoo wanted, he would give him, or so he was convinced of at that moment. 

“Those muscles have to work for something,” Kyungsoo said, voice low. He nodded towards the wall, not saying another word. 

He didn’t have to. Chanyeol smiled. He stood, reaching his hand out for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo took it, letting himself be pulled to his feet. 

Chanyeol glanced towards the wall, then back at his boyfriend. Unable to stop himself he pulled Kyungsoo in for a kiss, their tongues meeting, teeth gnashing. How it ended up with Kyungsoo on his lap, he didn’t know or really care. 

They rutted together, but not for long. Kyungsoo was climbing off him before he knew it, padding away towards another room. When he returned with a bottle of lubricant and a condom, Chanyeol understood, feeling dumb he hadn’t even thought of it. 

“Will you do the honors?” Kyungsoo asked, holding the bottle out to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol couldn’t say yes fast enough. Kyungsoo bent over the sofa, ass perched high in the air as Chanyeol worked one, then two, then three fingers inside of him. He pumped them in and out, appreciating the sight of Kyungsoo swallowing them, clenching around the digits with each press in. Whines, small whimpers, escaping his throat when Chanyeol moved too slow. And then he was ordering him off, moving away yet again. 

“Sit down,” Kyungsoo ordered after Chanyeol had worked him open, fingering and stretching him. 

Chanyeol complied, plopping down on the sofa. He marveled, yet again, at the sight of his boyfriend’s body. Round in all the right places, beautiful. Breathtaking. 

“Condom,” Kyungsoo reminded him. Chanyeol opened the package, unrolling it on his length as Kyungsoo watched. 

“You’re big,” Kyungsoo said.

“You think so?” Chanyeol asked smugly. 

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo responded. “But it’s not how big you are, it’s how you use it.”

Chanyeol would accept that challenge too. It was his turn to pat his lap, his stomach tightening at the thought of what was about to happen. 

He watched, expectantly, as Kyungsoo straddled him, carefully balancing his weight with his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders. He guided Chanyeol’s cock to his hole, both men watching as he sunk down on the length. They moaned in tandem, Chanyeol throwing his head back at the sensation of being buried in Kyungsoo’s ass. It was so tight, warm, Kyungsoo clenching around his length as he pressed inside. 

“Now show me what those muscles can do,” Kyungsoo whispered. 

Chanyeol didn’t have to be told twice. He cupped Kyungsoo’s ass as Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, his legs around Chanyeol’s waist. It was awkward for a moment, as Chanyeol struggled to stand with the weight of Kyungsoo around him. But when he did Kyungsoo let out a loud moan, throwing his head back at the new angle. 

He pressed his lips to Kyungsoo’s, walking like that until Kyungsoo was pressed against the smooth wall, his weight supported by Chanyeol’s arms. 

Chanyeol thrust up, once, then twice, Kyungsoo breaking the kiss to suck in a breath. 

“Fuck, like that,” he husked. 

Chanyeol gripped, one arm sliding around Kyungsoo’s back, the other on his ass. He rocked into him, their foreheads meeting, both dripping with sweat. He fucked into Kyungsoo’s hole, eyes fixated on their middles, in the direction of where their bodies connected. 

Kyungsoo hummed in pleasure, holding tight onto his boyfriend. 

“You know how to use it,” he gasped when Chanyeol thrust hard, pointed, hips pistoning. 

Kyungsoo’s hard and leaking cock rubbed against Chanyeol’s middle, leaving a trail of pre-cum. 

“You like when I fuck you,” Chanyeol rasped, bucking his hips. 

“If I say yes will you– “Kyungsoo sucked in a breath. “Do it harder?”

Chanyeol smirked, driving into Kyungsoo at a brutal pace. Kyungsoo’s back slid against the wall as he cried out in bursts of “Uh-uh”, legs clenching around Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol felt the sweat slide down his back, his cock enveloped in Kyungsoo’s heat. 

“I’m going to– “Kyungsoo stuttered, rasping, clenching around Chanyeol’s cock. 

“Come on,” Chanyeol urged, fucking in hard and fast. 

A few seconds later Kyungsoo was crying out, hot breath fanning over Chanyeol’s face, cum spurring on both of them abdomens as he clenched impossibly tight around Chanyeol’s dick. 

Chanyeol couldn’t last, not as Kyungsoo whimpered, fucked out, overstimulated, still holding on as Chanyeol fucked him against the wall. 

A few sloppy thrusts later and Chanyeol felt the coil in his abdomen tighten, warmth spreading out. 

“Gonna come,” Chanyeol cried, hand gripping Kyungsoo’s ass. 

“Come on, come on Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo urged, clenching tightly.

It was all he needed. Chanyeol spilled his seed with a cry, white-hot bursts as he thrust in shallowly. 

A few hard, shaky breaths later and he was carrying Kyungsoo back to the sofa, collapsing back with Kyungsoo on top of him, still buried inside. 

Kyungsoo whined at the stimulation, rolling off of Chanyeol’s softening dick a moment later. 

Chanyeol tried to catch his breath, taking a moment before he stood and removed the condom, padding over the nearby bathroom to throw it out. When he returned to the sofa, he found Kyungsoo still laying, breathless, staring up at the ceiling. 

“How are you so good at that?” Kyungsoo asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. 

Chanyeol plopped down next to him, feeling boneless. “You think I’m good at it?” he asked, feeling cheeky.

“Just let me write your gym a thank you card,” Kyungsoo murmured, moving to cuddle into Chanyeol’s side. 

Chanyeol grinned, feeling all sorts of accomplished. “Wait, who do I thank for your ass?”

“McDonald’s,” Kyungsoo muttered, before closing his eyes and leaning his head on Chanyeol’s chest. “Unfortunately.”

Chanyeol laughed, pulling Kyungsoo closer. He placed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s head. He would thank whoever he needed to, he decided, because this, this was the life he wanted. 

  
  
  
  


_ Three months later _

The moment the class was dismissed, Chanyeol rushed from the classroom. He took the stairs down to the first floor two at a time, barely avoiding running into his fellow students as they milled about the hallway.

He burst out the door, jogging across campus, eyes bright. 

He didn’t stop until he spotted him, making his way from the Business building. He had his headphones in, hoodie pulled up, oblivious to everything going on around him. He was walking a lot slower than Chanyeol, not paying much attention. 

And then he noticed him and he raised his hand to pull his earbuds out. 

Chanyeol stopped, breath heaving. Their semester was over, Christmas break was before them. He was going to follow Kyungsoo home to meet his parents, a huge step that he was more than a little nervous for. But it was okay, he told himself. It would be okay because they liked each other. A lot. In fact…

“Do Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol yelled at the top of his lungs, earning a few looks from passersby. “I love you!”

Kyungsoo pretended to be embarrassed, turning around he started to walk the other way. Chanyeol caught up to him, not stopping until he had scooped him up in a bear hug. 

“Let me go,” Kyungsoo complained, batting at his arm. 

Chanyeol did as he was told, smiling widely at the man he loved. Kyungsoo slapped him once more on the arm, but it wasn’t hard. 

“And I love you too, but you don’t have to be so loud about it,” Kyungsoo huffed, a smile betraying his angry facade. 

Chanyeol leaned down, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

He would yell it again, and again, and again if it meant he would get to see Kyungsoo every day. That he was most sure of, even if it had started out as a horribly awkward mistake. 


End file.
